1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a tool detection system and in particular to a novel warning and indicating system which detects when a tool is not present in a spindle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automatic machine tools have become in common use wherein a number of different tools are utilized to provide sequential machining operations. In some such machines, tool holders are used in which the tools are automatically changed and for proper operation it is necessary that a tool be present in the tool holder for proper operation, otherwise machining will not occur.